The Kitsune and the Acrobat
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Ty Lee and her friends are on vacation at Ember Islands. She's not helped out once, but twice by a handsome blond with overzealous guys. When the two come together they discover they have quite a bit in common. Will make in to twoshot with enough reviews.
1. Never Alone:Remake

The Kitsune and The Acrobat  
0  
NarutoxTy Lee

0

Story Start  
0

It was another hot and sunny day on the vacation paradise known as Ember Islands. It was a simple and mini-vacation. Fire Lord Ozai wanted to meet with his advisers alone so the four fire nations teens were sent to Ember Islands.

So there went the four teenagers. Zuko and Azula, the off spring of the sadistic and sociopathic Fire Lord. Both Fire Benders, both royalty, yet were noticeably different as the former more or less took after their mother then latter who was molded into a successor by their father. Mai, controlled, unfeeling, more or less a girl who was Ty Lee's opposite.

Ty Lee, the ever free spirited young girl found herself enjoying this small change of pace. The chance to relax and have some fun. Out of the four companions war suited her the least. She wasn't a ruthless manipulator or a cold blooded manipulator. Though she was no fool as to what happened to those who speak up against the war. The sooner the Fire Nation took over the sooner all the deaths and pain would end or at least as she chose to see it.

It's been a few years since she had been to the beach. Being apart of a traveling surface didn't give one too many chances to come to the beach. So laying on her beach towel Ty Lee decided to get a bit of a tan. Being an Acrobat she was naturally flexible. Doing the various tricks left her with a well tone body and nice proportions for her age. A bit on the bubbly side Ty Lee naturally didn't notice the leer of males her age and some cases much older or the jealous glares from girlfriends of said guys or girls with under developed figures. The brown haired girl had the life of the party sort of glow.

All and all Ty Lee way of living life was to make as many friends as possible, make people smile, and have fun. Something that stemmed from a lack of attention from her childhood, Right now she was trying to have fun, but unfortunately some people's methods of fun weren't always good young girl was increasingly becoming aware of the attention she brought on. She was currently wearing a white two piece bathing suit and white skirt. Something that was used as a conversation starter as a young male, maybe 19 or 20 with short black hair and bit on the muscle sized kept taking glances at, or the assets behind them. For some reason he took to pestering her despite her attempts to get him to leave her alone.

''No really I'm fine,'' She said trying to let the guy off easy. Why couldn't he be like that nice boy from before that helped her with her things or the ones who played volleyball with her and the others.

''Hey cutie why fight what's destined. I could send you straight to heaven if you come with me.'' He reached out to her but Ty Lee rolled backwards and sprouted to her feet.

''I...I have to go.'' She started to move when he grabbed her wrist.

''Now where do you think your going? You didn't even give me a kiss.''

Before she could retaliate a firm voice replied, ''The girl said she wasn't interested. Now maybe you should let her go before you get hurt!'' The tone was not only quite firm but powerful as well. Both Ty Lee and the man turned to see someone her age, maybe a little older. He was a few inches taller then her, but an inch or two short of the other guy. His skin was lightly tanned and radiated under the warm of the sun. His eyes were a light blue, a cerulean blue and he was well built. His hair was short, spiky, but well kept as it's yellow was a shade or two darker then being sun kissed. On each cheek he had three whiskers which in itself was a called for speculation.

''Oh yeah punk and wha...'' He didn't even finish as he dropped to the ground unconscious. The Energetic and bubbly girl let out a gasp at the display of speed. She hardly caught his movement, but she did know that despite being precise the movement was restraint. All she saw was a flash of gold and black, the latter because her mysterious savior wore black swim trunks.

''Are you okay?'' He asked turning to her as Ty Lee nodded, blushing a bit. ''Thanks...my name is Ty Lee what's yours?'' She asked twirling a bit of her hair with her fingers. Those who knew Ty Lee wouldn't be surprised at the sight. The free spirited girl after all was a bit of a flirt.

''Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki. He won't be bothering you anymore.''

''So you must be here on vacation?''

''That I am. Hey it was nice meeting you Ty Lee but I have something important to take care of. Maybe I'll catch you later.'' He said as he waved goodbye and continued upwards from the beach area towards one of the vacation houses.

Ty Lee waved goodbye and pouted that the cute blond she just met was already on his way. After spending the rest of the day trying to find clues on a Naruto Uzumaki, who most have never heard of Ty Lee gave up. Maybe the party would get her mind off things. During the course of her 'investigation' the four fire nation teens were invited to a party by some kid whose dad was an admiral, or so be boasted.

Ty Lee simply loved parties for their atmosphere and friendly people. She liked meeting new people and the dancing. Just like any other party Ty Lee danced, she socialized, she had fun. Unfortunately for her the care-free and flirty nature caused her to be back into a corner as several guys wanted to dance with her and wanted to dance with her. They were all arguing about who she preferred and being the type of person she was she let out the first thing that came to mind as not to hurt any of their feelings.

"Look, it doesn't matter who I met first 'cause I like you all." She smiled sweetly, her arms spread out. She was unable to get away with this, though, as one of the ones gathered pressed. "Well which one of us do you 'like' the most?" A couple others piped in, "Yeah."

"Tell us!'' One of the hormonal boys demanding.

Panicking as she brought her hands up to herself and looking around at them, Ty Lee spoke again, "I don't know! I don't...'' This was something completely new. First was the situation at the beach and now this. Ty Lee wouldn't be able to talk herself out of this. Why was this happening all of a sudden?

''Ty Lee there you are!'' Shouted a familiar voice as he pushed a couple of the guys aside.

Her eyes light up as once again Naruto came to her rescue  
''...And you are?'' Growled one of the guys.

The blond whiskered face teen rose an eyebrow. ''Her Boyfriend,'' He said as he moved next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He subtly whispered into her ear, _'Play along.'_

Ty Lee fought the urge to shudder and nodded. ''I've been waiting for you! Where were you?'' She asked, the statements rolling off her tongue with surprisingly much ease.

''I couldn't find my sandals. Though I see you're causing trouble again. I swear you could be a little show off sometimes,'' he replied as he kissed her cheek. Ty lee felt her body heat up like never before. An unfamiliar sensation coursed through her body and it all increased as he wrapped his arm around her waist. ''Let's go shall we...''

One of the guys stepped forward and another stopped him. ''Dude don't do it. That's the Blond Maelstrom man.''

''Yeah and?''

''Didn't you hear the rumors? He's some kind of child prodigy. Some Martial Arts Pro. No chicks worth fighting him over.''

Naruto led her to the balcony outside where they could get some privacy.

''Thanks...you saved me again.''

''I saw you were getting overwhelmed back there. ''

''So you were watching me?'' She asked with a mischievous grin batting her eyes.

Naruto let out a small laugh. ''Of course...hard not to watch the most beautiful girl at the party,'' He said causing her to blush lightly. ''I didn't think I meet you here actually...'' He said as Ty Lee adorned a look of confusion.

''Huh?''

''I saw a couple of your performances. With the circus. I was a big fan of your act. The way you were, so graceful like the wind. I actually have an affinity with Wind , but with this war and all I haven't been able to sufficiently express myself lately. Wouldn't want to be accidentally be mistaken for the Avatar using some wind based practices from an ancient culture. Though one thing always struck me curious. What made a young girl like you join the circus?''

''What about you...I don't know anything about you at all?''

''Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Ramen, girls with long hair, and being free like the wind. My dislikes are snobs, arrogant people, and those who thrive off the suffering from others. My hobbies, hhm I don't have any and as for my Dream you'll probably just laugh,'' He finished with a grin as Ty Lee giggled.

''No I won't...promise?''

''Ok...to own my own chain of Ramen restaurants.''

Ty Lee snorted as she held back her laughter. After she calmed down she gave her own introduction. ''My name is Ty Lee. My likes are animals, performing tricks, and air acrobatics. My dislikes are mean people, and those who abuse animals. My hobbies are practicing my Chi Blocking and acrobatics and my dream...well it doesn't matter now.''

''Huh? Why not...come on I told you mine.''

''Well...'' She sighed. ''Before I went to the circus I grew up in a home with six sisters. We all looked exactly alike,'' She started to tear up. ''I didn't even have my own name. I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set. At least, I'm different now.''

Naruto grasped her hand. ''I see...that explains earlier. You were starved for attention as a kid and you do what you do for attention. I understand Ty Lee. _I understand._''

''In what way do you mean?''

''I was an orphan and let's just say because of something my father did the people of my home hated me. They treated me like a plague, a monster yet I was so starved for attention I misbehaved and pull pranks. I guess its the reason why I persistently but into everything. Both of us try to make for it in our own way I guess. You see this black and red outfit. Imagine it all bright orange and a little kid running around screaming 'Believe It!''

Ty Lee couldn't help but giggle at the image.

''Hey why don't you come with me back to my place for a bit.''

''I...I don't know...what about my friends?''

''Tell them where you'll be going. I'm sure they won't mind.''

''Ok...''

The two of them then traveled to the little beach house that Naruto owned. The two of them were chatting and asking one another questions. ''Ok I got another question.''

''Is this another my hair?'' Apparently in this world and time period blonds didn't exist. No matter where he went people seemed to stare. At least it momentarily took the attention away from his asking.

''No actually I was wondering if I could...you know. Touch your whiskers.''

''Sure go ahead...'' He said as the girl appeared right next to him.

"Really?" she giggled a centimeter from his nose.

''Go ahead...'' He said as Ty Lee lightly stroke them with child like curiosity. Naruto started to purr which caused her to giggle.

''Wow...these are sensitive huh?'' She asked pressing her bust against Naruto's chest.

''Y-Yeah...'' he began but was cut off as she mashed her lips into his while pressing her tongue into his mouth in a strong and impassioned kiss. The kiss broke as both were panting lightly.

''S-Sorry...I couldn't help myself.''

''It's okay...'' He said a smile pursed his lips. ''Let me go make some tea.'' He said suddenly as he got up and went to the kitchen. Ty Lee waited for him, looking around the room in the mean time. It was the kind of room you expected from a summer home. Decent size, comfortable, not too many trinkets, pictures, or objects that would identify a person beyond their vacation days.

Naruto set down the trey, making a slight clack drawing Ty Lee's attention. She was quite surprised she drifted off. She was sure she didn't spend that much time studying the room.

The steam emitted from their cups gave a slight warmness to the chilly night air that replaced today's warm vibrant glow that blanketed the island when the sun was out. Ty Lee found herself edging closer to Naruto, her heart beat picking up. The attraction between them was as clear as day. His warmth, was drawing her to him like a bug to a light source.

Naruto's hand found it's way to her waist causing her to shiver slightly. ''Your cold. I can feel it.'' He said as Ty Lee continued to shiver. Naruto moved closer and held her tight as she began to relax. The contact of their bodies seemed to relax her.

''Did you mean what you said? At the party?'' For the first time Ty Lee felt uncertain of herself. She felt so small in this guy's arm.

''Yes...you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on.'' He said as his finger trailed up and down her side.

''Then please...kiss me.'' The words left her mouth as she looked up into his eyes. Trying to see if she could just who he was through his eyes. His lips pressed against hers as she melted into the kiss. A please smile dance upon her face as she kissed back. Her arms wrapping around his mid-rift. There tongues met as Naruto softly nibbled on her upper lip.

Ty Lee's heart raced like it had never before and she could have fainted from the ecstatic state she entered.

Naruto could smell her arousal and he was beginning to get dizzy. ''Its okay Ty Lee...'' Naruto leaned over and kissed her pulling her into his lap. The two of them started to kiss passionately and the room began to get heated.

''I've never...done this before,'' She moaned as Naruto's hand traveled down her back giving her ass a squeeze.

''So why now?'' He asked as he nibbled on his chin.

''I don't know...I feel so peaceful here with you. I don't want that feeling to go away. I just want to be with you even if its for tonight. I just can't explain it.'' She said as she started grinding into the arousal in his pants.

Moving his other arm under her legs Naruto moved over to the bed. Gently setting her down never once breaking the kiss. His hands traveled up an down her body. From her legs to her torso. Naruto moved a trail of kisses down to her chin to the nape of her neck. Ty Lee arched her back and let out soft purr as the tips of Naruto's finger massaged the under side of her breasts through the material. Continuing down Naruto opened her legs, his hand sliding up to where her undergarments were. Ty Lee rose up as Naruto slid them. He slipped a finger into the girl's core as he went about removing her bra with her free hand while claiming her lips with his once more. Ty Lee let out a moan of ecstasy as her pink walls sucked in Naruto's finger. She tightened around the invading digits and whimpered against Naruto's lips as his other hand began to tease her now free breasts from their confines. Naruto broke the kiss and whispered, 'You'll love this,' as he removed his finger.

Ty Lee frowned let out an audible squeak as Naruto's finger was replaced with his tongue. She quivered and moaned as he went to work on her walls. The sensations were completely indescribably as the Acrobat never did anything like this. The rough texture of his tongue brushed across the little pink nub above her opening igniting nerves she didn't even know she had. Naruto had switched between teasing her core to kneaded, kissing, and lightly pinching her nipples. They were small like raisins and pink. Something about them tasted sweet if the way Naruto nibbled on them were any indication.

Nearly half an hour of the sensual assault Ty Lee had already came about three times. Naruto lapped up her honey every time she was brought to release.

''Naruto. I can't take it anymore. I need you...'' She panted out as perspiration covered her body.

Deciding to oblige her he flipped the girl unto all fours. He pulled out his arousal which threatened to rip the confine of his boxers and rubbed them against her supple cheeks. Ty Lee moaned as Naruto poked his hardness against her. Anticipation filled her as she looked over her shoulder and shuttered. That was supposed to fit inside of her? She looked at in awe as a thin trail of arousal seeped down her legs. From the Mushroom shaped head to the long shaft she marveled at the long and thick looking monster that would soon be invading her cavern. She closed her eyes and mumbled a brief pray tot he spirits and let out a scream as the mushroom shaped head began entering her Maidenhood. Ty Lee grasped the sheaths and gritted her teeth as Naruto pushed forward.

She had broken her Hymen a long time ago doing some acrobatic tricks, but she was tight none the less. Naruto moved his hands to her breasts and kneaded them as Ty Lee let out an appreciative groan. The pleasurable sensations helped with the pain of Naruto feeling her insides with his tool.

She trembled in his arms, clinging desperately to his sheets. He held her tight, "Are you alright." He asked gently, as his hand moved up and moved a small tear from her eye as he tenderly kissed the back of her neck.

"I'm alright." She said breathy, turning her head to face Naruto as they kissed. He started to move, pulling out and sliding back in meaningfully. He moved slowly at first but couldn't help picking up speed. She whimpered with every small stroke, her muscles clenching and drawing him deeper inside. He kissed her over and over as he slid in and out, his hands placed over hers as their fingers interlocked. Naruto tried to resist the urge to thrust faster and faster and rut her like an animal. He took slow deep breaths between kisses.

"Ty Lee," He moaned, shifting slightly as he thrust in, hitting something that made her cry out his name.

''H-Harder!''

After her cry of ecstasy he couldn't stop himself from mounting speed, moving faster and faster as they held each-other and she whimpered out his name, there wasn't a more satisfying sound in the world.  
''Ty Lee...kami you feel wonderfully,''

Naruto gave her rear end a smack causing her to squeak. He pumped in and out of her at such force her breasts bounced back and forth. The two kept it up establishing a good rhythm. After half an hour of moans and groans Naruto laid back and pulled Ty Lee up so they were in Reverse Cowgirl position. The way her body looked and shuttered with each movement was just mouth watering. Not wanting to be outdone Ty Lee clenched her walls around Naruto causing him to throw his head back as she rocked back and forth on him.

''Ty Lee...fuck...you're incredible!'' He groaned as she clenched and unclenched around him. Whenever she clenched around him he felt the need to release build up only for it to be halted by her unclenching. Naruto's hands moved up to her breasts, cupping and squeezing them as Ty Lee continued working him. After about an hour of panting and frantic fucking Ty Lee arched her back and screamed as she came with incredible force.

Naruto grunted as Ty Lees walls contracted against his dick and it became too much for him as he came inside of her. His now soft penis slipped out of her as Ty Lee rested peacefully on his chest.

"That…was…incredible."

''I know...'' Naruto agreed as they simply held each other and drifted off to sleep.

The morning after came and the two of them woke up and enjoyed breakfast at a cafe.''I want you to have this,'' Naruto said placing a green crystal in Ty Lee's hand. It was an unusual looking jewel, beyond anything Ty Lee had seen before.

''Naruto...it's so beautiful.'' Ty Lee said in awe as her heart began to fluttering.

'Keep this close to your heart. Meet me back here one year from now ok.''

''But the war...''

''Something tells me it'll be over by then. I'll be waiting for you my Acrobat.'' He said kissing her one last passionate kiss before they parted ways. Ty Lee held the crystal to her heart and made a silent vow to come back a year from now. Until then she had a place she needed to be.


	2. Never Alone:Reunited Once Again

The Kitsune and The Acrobat  
0  
NarutoxTy Lee  
0

Story Start  
0

It had been a year and at last the century long war was over. Ozai had been dethroned and his Son, the New Fire Lord Zuko had taken up to the throne. Relations between the four nations had slowly been improving, but their was still much hostility and distrust of the Fire Nation from the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom. It would take more then a year to undo a century of war, slavery, kidnapping, murder, genocide, thievery, and untold list of crime the Fire Benders committed against the other two nations.

The greatest crime which could never be undone. The complete Genocide of the Air Nomads. In a couple of centuries or so unless the Avatar and whoever he chose went at it like rabbits and that mentality passed on to their children and their children's children the Air Nomads would cease from existent and the Avatar cycle would be broken.

Unfortunately the current Avatar was an Air Nomads and since Monks were known for forsaken such earthly attachments like relationships the idea of a Harem was out of the question. Even then that posed another problem. Normal people probably wouldn't give birth to spiritually strong benders in a level necessary for an Avatar and not to mention that relations between two different benders often stifled the bender power of a child.

A child with a parent from an Earth and Water bending background would have difficulty trying to bend an element because of the two conflicting philosophies. And if that child turned out a bender in one element, the inevitability seeing as only the Avatar could bend more then one element; the disappointment and range of other emotions between that child and parent bond could cause conflict with that child's training.

So many thoughts came to Naruto's mind as he thought about how he could help this world. When he came to this world to start over life again anew when he felt that the current time period no longer needed a relic like him he never expected to come across a war torn world. When he arrived and learned of the situation he decided to observe and only step in if the world's guardian, the Avatar proved unable to. Sometimes he did miss the elemental nations, but they no longer needed his guidance. The Shinobi system had long since passed with technology becoming all the more rampant. Cities were being built and the beauty of nature was slowly disappearing. Naruto found himself unable to live in such a world where the beauty of nature was disappearing.

And that led him to the Four Nations. That led him to Ty Lee. She was different from any of the other girls he knew back then. She was beautiful, but it was more then that. She was a very cheerful and bright person, one who was free from the misery and sorrow brought on by the shinobi system of his world. She was a kind hearted individual who he could see himself enjoying life with. His ears twitched as he heard the sound of crunching sand reverberating through the night time sky of Ember Island's Beach.

At this time of night he was the only person on the beach.  
He turned to his surprise came face to face with a Kysohi Warrior. She was definitely a Kyoshi Warrior, but something about her was familiar.

Out of nowhere the person leaped, hooking her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto spun and ready to fend her off when her fingers pressed a couple points of his body. Shutting off several Tenketsu points and rendering him paralyzed. Naruto's first thought was the Hyuuga Gentle Fist style, but this was different. His body and not jut his chakra points was paralyzed from the soft strikes. He didn't want to risk tearing his Tenketsu points by forcing Chakra through.

"Who are you?" The blond demanded, but only receive a giggle from the girl. Almost immediately he recognized her. ''Ty Le...''

''That's right...'' She giggled again, kissing his cheek. ''Did you miss me?''

''Miss you? I thought of you damn near every day.''

''Hhm same here...'' She said giving him a soft peck on the lips. ''I've missed you, thought about you every day...''

''This is weird...how the hell could we have fallen so hard from a single meeting?''

''Maybe it was fate...I like to think so. You're aura is so warm, happy, and inviting. ''

''You're something else you know that? So why did you paralyze.''

''I've been thinking about you in more ways then one cutie.'' Ty Lee massaged Naruto's chest.''Hhm so strong and manly...'' She cooed as Naruto smirked.

''Ooh kinky...are you sure you can handle all this manliness?'' He tease as Ty Lee returned a rather predatory smirk.

''Let's just say I learned some interesting tactics from my Kyoshi sisters this past year. When I'm done you'll never want to leave the bedroom...'' She finished huskily as Naruto shivered. A slight stirring occurred in his pants.

Ty Lee poked her fingers into Naruto's knee joints, his legs and feet leaving them completely paralyzed. She then poked a few places in his torso only leaving mobility in his head and arms. Taking out a dagger Ty Lee sliced open his shirt despite the blond's protest about it being a nice shirt and quite expensive. She did the same with his pants and boxers.

Ty Lee leaned in and kissed him hard and started running her dangerous fingers through his golden blond hair. Naruto grabbed her hips and returned the kiss. The sensation had fired him up and he kissed her fervently as he removed her clothing, revealing she wore nothing underneath serving to further arousing him.

Naruto played with Ty Lee's large and plentiful bosom.

''Hhm...you're going to enjoy this!'' She said taking his erection in one hand. Taking a single finger from her other she poked the tip, shaft, and base.

''Hey?'' Naruto cried out in panic at the sudden sensation. He was stiff as a bored but his chakra in that area ceased.

''Don't worry baby. You'll love this...'' She said wrapping her pillows around Naruto and began kissing the tip. Naruto moaned and cried out as he desperately tried to thrust his tool into Ty Lee's warm and inviting mouth, but unable to do to the paralysis. The circus girl continued her ministrations as Naruto began to sweat from the exertion. After teasing him for an agonizing ten minutes she straddled his waist. Due to the paralysis she didn't need to straighten the already hard as a bored erection as she slowly descended on him.

Both parties moaned in delight as pleasure rocked through their cores. ''Hhm...that's it.'' Ty Lee said in ecstasy as she rocked her hips back and forth on the helpless Naruto. Both of them found themselves immensely turned on at this scenario.

''Do you like this? I bet you do, don't you Foxy?'' A couple of decades ago Foxes, like Dragons were hunted to extinct by the fire nation. Ty Lee, being the free-spirited girl that she was loved mystical animals and Naruto's whiskers reminded her of Foxes. She started to breathe heavily and rock a bit faster and each little jolt caused Naruto to slightly moan.

Naruto wanted to movie in deeper but the paralysis prevented him so. Thankfully enough Ty lee sense this and spread her legs wider allowing more of him to reach inside.

''So goooood!'' She cooed as she rocked against him even faster. Twenty, maybe Thirty minutes, Ty Lee had long since lost count of how long they were going at it crashed forward as she continued to move back and forth. Naruto's hand squeezing her rear as their tongues battled each other. Ty Lee dug her nails into his shoulders and moved her chest in closer to his so her breasts were squashed on his warm skin. She kissed him and he went with it, licking, sucking and nibbling at each other's soft moist lips as both were coming close to their Climax.

After a very fiery climax Ty Lee was his with a mind consuming Orgasm. Haze had covered the girl's mind as she panted heavily. She nearly had forgotten all about poor Naruto whom she put a blockage on. With a grunt she pulled herself up and took his length into her mouth. She began working it like a frozen treat as she slowly undid the blockage. After a few minutes of treatment Naruto gave a roar as he unleashed into Ty Lee's mouth. After a moment Ty Lee let Naruto's erection slip out with a wet plop as there was far too much essence for to handle at one time. Swallowing audibly she watched in owe as Naruto let loose several torrents of spurt landing nearly over half a feet away. Crawling back over to Naruto she laid on top of him, grinding her satisfied opening against his aching crotch as he wrapped his arms around her.

Both laying their in sexual bliss as the light of the Moon shine down upon them. They had a hell of life together that would would begin starting tomorrow.


End file.
